


Kinktober Day 22

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Against a Wall, Costumes, F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 22

Nightwing softly grunted as he was pushed against a brick wall and soft lips covered his own, bright red lipstick smearing against his. He gripped Alice's hips and she pressed close, loosely hooking one leg against his hip. She softly moaned as he grinded his hips against hers and rocked against him, gripping his shoulders.

He bunched up her fluffy skirt in his hands and shifted as she tugged the zipper on the back of his suit down. She tugged it down his shoulders and smiled against his lips, giggling softly. He smiled slightly and easily tugged her corset loose, nipping at her neck.

She panted softly and leaned dinto him, pressing her body against his fully. "Babe, fuck me already."

He rubbed her thigh by his hip and softly hummed, smiling playfully at her. "What if I want to take my time?"

She lightly pouted and softly whined. "God dammit, Dick. No teasing tonight."

He chuckled and kissed her, sliding his hands to her ass before lifting her up. She softly squeaked and tightened her grip on his shoulders, feeling him turn to press her against the wall. He moaned softly and he pressed his hips to hers and carefully slid her panties off, tugging the front of his pants down.

She softly moaned as he slid his cock against her wet pussy and rocked her hips slightly. He kissed her temple and slowly slid in, drawing moans from both of them. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and moaned softly resting her head back.

He kissed along her neck and started moving quickly, holding her hips. She bit her lip to muffle her moans and shifted to tangle her fingers in his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. He moaned into her and easily kept his quick pace up.

She moaned into him and tightened her grip in his hair, drawing a low groan out of him. He shifted one hand to her ass and his other between them, playing with her clit. She moaned louder and rested her on his shoulder, curling her toes as she quickly came.

He buried his face in her hair and moaned against her, closing his eyes as he thrusted quickly, coming into her. She moaned softly and combed her fingers throough his hair, dragging her nails along the back of his neck. He shuddered and rubbed her thighs, kissing her sweetly.

She hummed softly and hugged his shoulders, relaxing into him. "Your place is closer."

He smiled and slowly pulled away. "Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
